Porque no quiero perder,solo eso
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Por que,si yo te amo a ti,me siento de esa manera frente a ese maldito estadounidense?De todos modos,sea lo que sea,no pienso perder contra un ser tan despreciable como ELLA. La odio,por que es siempre tan molesta?Como sea,solo lo hago por el placer de ganarle...Pésimo summary y pésimo titulo. Denle una oportunidad!Vietnam X USA X Bielorrusia. AU


**Ohayo!Me aparezco con OTRO fanfic de OTRO triangulo amoroso...Porque..soy genial (? Mi idea es que este primer capitulo sea largo,pero el resto sean muy cortos...Bueno,como me gusta mucho el Usa X Belarus y el USA X Vietnam,hago este fic...Dios,no me maten los que esperan el nuevo capitulo RoChu y ManoSpaBel!Porfis!**

**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

**...**

Hahn estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela,dirigiéndose a la clase B. Aun faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara la hora de empezar las clases de religión con el profesor Alessandro Vargas,pero como no había conseguido encontrar a su primo o a Mei,la vietnamita no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse al aula. A lo lejos lo vio:El americano que no dejaba de molestarla constantemente,diciéndole que "Era la comunista mas hermosa que había visto en se vida",hablando con Natalia Arlovyaska,la rubia proveniente de Bielorrusia...

"Bah,ese idiota puede charlar con quien quiera,me da igual..." se dijo para si misma,mientras contenía sus instintos asesinos. Paso al lado de ellos,haciendo un esfuerzo por desviar la mirada,y dados dos pasos,escucho el ruido de una bofetada.

-SERAS PERVERTIDO!YO SOLO SERÉ UNA CON NIISAN!-Grito la rubia,ofendida,mientras se iba rápidamente lejos de Alfred.

La vietnamita ahogo una risa. Rápidamente,pudo escuchar las pisadas del rubio acercándose a ella.

-Ah,Hahn,_hi*_...-Saludo el americano,sonriendo alegremente,a pesar de tener una marca roja en la mejilla.

-_Cháo*_,Alfred...-

-E-Eh..?Como?Ya me despides?Pero si acabo de saludarte!-Exclamo el rubio preocupado.

La vietnamita puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-Así se dice "hola" en mi país natal,idiota.-Respondió ella,como si fuera algo totalmente obvio...

-Hahahaha!_Sorry*_,me e confundido...-

-Veo que te han rechazado...-

-Asi es,pero no me rendiré...Naty _is very beautiful*_,no lo crees?-

Y de nuevo esas sensación. Sentía un gran rencor hacia la bielorrusa,y no queria que Alfred siguiera pensando en ella.

-No,no lo creo. Para mi es una engreída. "Ay mirenme todos,soy tan especial porque estoy enamorada de mi hermano!".-Dijo la castaña poniendo una voz bastante tonta.¿Que estaba pasando con ella?Natalia y Hahn eran muy buenas amigas,¿Por que ese cambio repentino?

Alfred se sorprendió,pero se relajo al darse cuenta de lo que la vietnamita no:Estaba **celosa**.El rubio rodeo los hombros de Hahn,lo que provoco que ella se pusiera completamente roja.

-Q-Quita,estúpido!-Exclamo tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

-Hahahaha!_You are cute*_ Hahn!-

-C-Callate!-

**…**

Natalia los vio entrar al salón.A la vietnamita de cabello castaño oscuro y y al ruidoso americano. El rodeaba sus hombros y reía mientras ella miraba al suelo sonrojada,pero sonriendo levemente. "Que se supone que esta pasando aquí?!" pensó la bielorrusa,mientras la ira la invadía. Alfred y Hahn se separaron,yendo cada uno a su asiento,y el la despidió enviando un beso al aire mientras le guiñaba el ojo,al mas puro estilo del francés. Natalia tomo rapidamente su celular,y miro la pantalla,dispuesta a enviar un mensaje,hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió,dejando entrar a Ivan y Yao,que conversaban alegres. No tardo en escucharse por todo el salón el particular "Casate,casate,casate,casate,casate,caste" que todos los días lo inundaba. Tampoco se tardo en ver como la vietnamita se colgaba de la espalda de su primo.

-Sempai!Llevame a tomar algo a la salida,si?-Pregunto la vietnamita,la cual se había desviado totalmente de su papel de chica seria y madura.

-H-Hahn..v-veras,l-lo q- -No pudo continuar,porque fue interrumpido por la rubia desde la otra punta del salón.

-Que es lo que pasa,Hahn?No tienes que salir con tu novio acaso?-Le grito desde su banco con una mirada se trataba de meter en problemas a la gente,Natalia era una profesional.

-NOVIO?!-Preguntaron el tailandés que se sentaba a dos bancos de Hahn y el chino,al mismo tiempo y con la misma cara de idiotas.

Hahn no supo que a Alfred con cara de "Ven a ayudarme,americano idiota!",aunque este estaba muy distraído comiendo su hamburguesa y balbuceando cosas como "Hahahaha!_i'm a hero*!_" a el mayor volumen que la boca llena le vietnamita se lleno de rabia y miro a Natalia con una mirada fulminante.

-No es mi novio,estúpida!Que es lo que te pasa?!Los celos no te dejan pensar,rubia tarada?!-Exclamo Hahn mientras sonreía débilmente.

Había comenzado la guerra. Las mejillas de Natalia hervían,y parecía que salían llamaradas de sus brillantes ojos azules. Ambas se miraban fijamente,sin animarse a dar otro nuevo golpe. Ivan y Yao se miraban de reojo,con miedo. El silencio que había reinado en la clase se rompió de repente.

-ANIKIII! 3 Da-ze~-El coreano abrazo a Yao con fuerza,a la altura del pecho.

-Sal de aquí,Im!Aru~-Exclamo mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

Eso logro relajar un poco el ambiente,aunque tampoco fue de demasiada ayuda...

**…**

-No puedes pelearte así con Naty!Ustedes dos son muy amigas,tu sabes...-Le dijo la taiwanesa mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto que compartían con Li.

-Tu no entiendes,Mei. Ella empezó.-Se excuso Hahn.

-Hahn...-La vietnamita miro de reojo a Mei y la dejo continuar.-No estarás celosa?Tu sabes...-

-QUE?!-Estallo la castaña.-Tu también,Mei?!No me lo esperaba de ti!-

Hahn salio corriendo,dejando a la taiwanesa sola y confundida. Mei,por su parte,corría a toda velocidad,como si eso evitara que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Por que nadie confiaba en ella?Ella solo quería a su primo!Quería a Yao!Por que se hacia tanto problema por un americano estúpido?

**…**

Yao abrió la puerta de su cuarto,para encontrarse a su prima,Hahn,respirando agitada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Hahn!Que pasa?Aru~-Pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de la vietnamita.

La castaña lo miro unos segundos y repentinamente se lanzo a sus brazos. El chino se sorprendió aun mas y la abrazo con delicadeza.

-Que te pasa,Hahn?Puedes contarme lo que quieras!Aru~-

-S-Sempai,y-yo...

Ivan,que se encontraba en su cama bebiendo café,se paro y miro a Yao.

-Los dejare solos,da~-Dicho esto,el ruso salio del cuarto y dejo a ambos primos solos.

Yao invito a su prima a sentarse y cerro la puerta con preocupación. La castaña era muy fuerte,jamas la había visto llorar de esa manera. La tomo de ambas manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Somos primos,y tu eres la única normal de mi familia,puedes decirme que te pasa sin problemas...Aru~-

-Que hay de Preecha?-Pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Por dios,Hahn,tiene un elefante. Un elefante!Aru~

-Es cierto...-Contesto riendo levemente.

-Ahora dime,que te pasaba?Aru~

-Sempai,yo...-La vietnamita hizo una pausa.-...Es por la bielorrusa creída y el estadounidense estúpido.-

-Que pasa con ellos?Si te hicieron algo,sabes que solo debes decírmelo...Aru~

-N-No!B-Bueno,en parte si...Es que,Natalia hoy me trato muy mal,y todos creen que me gusta Alfred,pero no es así!

-Ah,no?Aru~-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Ahora tu también?!No me gusta ese americano idiota!A mi...-Ella se relajo y lo miro fijamente.-A mi el que me gusta eres tu,Sempai...-

Dicho esto,la castaña se inclino sobre el mayor,haciendo que este se sonrojara. El logro detenerla antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

-E-Espera,H-Hahn!E-Esto no esta bien!S-Somos familia!Aru!-Exclamo nervioso.

-Ah,y supongo que salir con otro chico si esta bien,no?-Le dedico una mirada de enojo y se alejo.

La vietnamita salio del cuarto enfadada,humillada,nerviosa...Todo por culpa de Yao,de Alfred,de Mei,de Natalia,de todos los habitantes del planeta...La castaña se tapo la boca y corrió nuevamente,solo que esta vez sin rumbo ni intención de detener sus lágrimas.

**...**

**El nombre Hahn lo saque de un fanfic de fanfiction :3 No recuerdo el autor/autora,pero...  
**

**Preecha es tailandia(Nombre súper sexi que mi ingenioso ser le puso (? ).  
**

**Y en este cap hay bastante Vietnam X China,pero bueno,el final no va a ser VietChi,así que no se preocupen...  
**

**Diccionario:  
**

**-Hi:Hola.  
**

**-Cháo:Hola.  
**

**-Sorry:Perdon.**

**-Is very beautiful:Es muy bonita.  
**

**-You are cute:Tu eres linda/tierna.  
**

**-I'm a hero:Yo soy el héroe. (El o un?Soy muy mala en ingles...)  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews!**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


End file.
